1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a system, and a method for displaying plural items for giving instructions of performing different operations respectively, and a computer readable storage medium with a program stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic apparatuses of recent years, such as smartphones, tablet terminals, some digital cameras, wrist terminal apparatuses, and glasses type terminal apparatuses, plural icons are indicated on the displaying device and, when the icon is touched or flicked by a user or operated by the user's eyes, a program corresponding to the operated icon is executed. But in these electronic apparatuses, the icons correspond to their own programs and, even if the icon is designated, the program corresponding to such designated icon starts only.
For making the electronic apparatus realize more complicated operations, a technique of swinging the electronic apparatus has been proposed in addition to the touching operation. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-149616 has disclosed a mobile terminal, which is provided with a touch panel and an acceleration sensor. In the mobile terminal, the acceleration sensor detects movement, acceleration and/or inclination of the mobile terminal itself, thereby controlling an image (contents) displayed thereon. Movement of icons displayed on its display unit is controlled depending on an inclination angle at which the mobile terminal is held. When the mobile terminal is held horizontally, a content of the icon displayed approximately in the vicinity of the center of the displaying unit is displayed on the display unit. Therefore, the user moves the mobile terminal in all directions and, when his/her desired icon is displayed in the vicinity of the center of the displaying unit, the user holds the mobile terminal horizontally to search or browse for information.
Meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-181556 has proposed an image displaying apparatus having an acceleration sensor. The image displaying apparatus changes indication on the displaying unit, only when the acceleration sensor has detected that a user inclines the image displaying apparatus while he/she is operating the apparatus. In other words, only when the user inclines the apparatus while operating a malfunction-prevention button, a first image of a person is changed to a second image of the person.
The present invention provides an apparatus which will realize plural operations in response to movement of the apparatus.